Soloist Kings Adventure
by NecroShadeNaruto
Summary: This story is dedicated to my friend, and will contain violence, blood, some gore, foul language and mentions of 'adult' themes. Enjoy and review thank you very much. Note I will be focusing on this story and my other one A Hero: Agent Colorado a Red Vs Blue story.


**This story is being written for my friend, but don't worry I won't abandon my other story A Hero: Agent Colorado.**

 **I will be writing both of them so don't worry. This story will have elements from different anime and this story will be centered around the OC's and on rare occasions the mobs or Herobrine. Yes Herobrine is in the story.**

 **[** Words **]  
** **[** _Thoughts_ **]  
[Mob Talk]  
[ _Mob Thought's_ ]**

 **Onto the story.**

Daphene stood as she watched her partner for this survival exercise that her class had to complete, simply walked, literally walked through the exercise without getting a single scratch. She had been forced to use her bow and almost all of her potions to protect him. He just frustrated her with his non-caring attitude, nothing seemed to stop him from playing his games or listening to music, not even when she couldn't always protect him and a few skeletons shot volleys of arrows at him, he ducked and dodged, weaving his way through the arrows without looking and didn't even say a word.

Daphene couldn't help but scream in frustration at her teammate, he didn't seem to care but his attitude had for some reason drawn every single mob after him instead of her despite that she was the one killing them all. Or at least the ones that weren't killed by their own fellow mobs, the arrows her teammate dodged seemed to always hit another mob, and without fail. Upon entering this exercise she couldn't help but wonder how her teammate had survived for as long as he had, although her fellow classmates always said the proctors where saving him from being killed but seeing him dodge the attacks that came after him without looking made her think that maybe there was more to him then anyone knew.

"Jump" a voice said just before her instincts told her to in fact jump, which she did causing the baby zombie to go shooting underneath her feet. An arrow to the back of the head dealt with the zombie.

"Thanks" was all she could say, she was confused, since this exercise started she had only ever been at his back and he never once turned around so how had he known of the attack that could have crippled or killed her.

 _'Just how skilled are you Ryoga'_ Daphene thought before she growled as an arrow took off some of her short black hair, she happened to like it how it was. The skeleton upon seeing her eyes couldn't help but shiver in fear at those purple eyes that screamed death.

"Take a step to the right" Came Ryoga's voice and making a split second decision to listen since he always seemed to know what was going on. She had only managed to make half a step to the right before a sword cut part of her purple hoodie, revealing part of her school outfit underneath it, and cut into her pale skin. Before she could react she found the offending mob that cut her falling forward with a sword sticking through it's skull. Turning her head to the left let her see her teammate was half way turned to her with his right hand out stretched like he threw something, his sapphire blue eyes showing concern, behind his dark brown hair and betraying his non-caring attitude.

Upon seeing those eyes she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine, some how those eyes seemed to make her believe that no harm would come to her despite the fact that they were surrounded by enemy mobs. This was the first time she had ever seen his eyes, and it served to remind her that she knew next to nothing about him and it only caused her to become more intrigued. Vowing to figure out the puzzle that was Ryoga, she started to kill the mobs with the intent to end this exercise as fast as possible just so she could start trying to figure him out. Daphene decided to use her small stature and fast speed to get in close to the mobs and put an arrow into them.

The sound of swords clashing brought her out of her musing at how easy it was to maneuver through the mobs. Turning to look she noticed her teammate was no longer listening to music or playing games but instead he was dual wielding a pair of swords that the zombies dropped. Getting to a safe place she couldn't help but marvel at her teammate, he was flowing through the enemies like he had been doing this for years. His movements and actions were like wind or water, flowing around and dodging, only blocking when there seemed to be no choice. It reminded her of something her mother once told her, a true master of swords flowed through the battlefield like a current and nothing could stop them. This only served to give her more resolve to find out about her teammate, cause from what she had heard about him was that he was lazy and weak, so weak that he couldn't protect anything and would never amount to anything in life.

"Just how strong are you Ryoga and why do you hide your skills from everyone" Daphene muttered as she continued to watch as her teammate took down over thirty enemy mobs by himself. It was then that she noticed something, there wasn't a single drop of blood or dirt on him despite the fact that he all the zombies, creepers, spiders and enderman he took out had bled, or the forest that they were currently in.

"Let's go, we are done with this stupid exercise" Ryoga stated as he impaled the zombie that was trying to crawl away from him with one of the swords, only to toss the other at an enderman that had tried to take her out with a surprise attack. Daphene couldn't help but stare wide eye the dead enderman that was impaled to the tree behind it. _'How had he known where the enderman would appear at'_ she thought as she followed him out of the forest and to the proctors for the exercise.

"We are done with this stupid exercise so I'm going home" Ryoga said as he walked right past the proctors and towards town. Daphene watched as her teammate pulled his grey hoodie up and walked back with his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground, it was the comment she heard from the proctors that made her think that his non-caring attitude wasn't due to his not caring but due to his seemingly self isolation. Glancing at the eyes of the proctors out of the corner of her own revealed the disgust and hatred they held for her classmate/teammate.

Daphene found herself being hugged from behind and that was quickly followed by the voice of her best friend Roxanne. "Daphy you made it through the exercise yay, I'm so happy you made it". Turning to face the person hugging her and giving a hug of her own she saw the familiar long blue hair of her friend. It was when she looked her friend in the eye that she noticed the tears in her yellow eyes behind those glasses she wore. She was well aware of her friends shyness, she herself was shy despite the fact that she loved to make friends, but her friend was so shy that she didn't like to be around other people. It didn't help that her friend was what most people called a nerd, seeing how she loved to study and was an apprentice enchanter, and even carried a book about enchanting with her every where she went.

"I'm fine Roxanne, this test was easy just frustrating" Daphene stated with a sigh.

"Was it the exercise or Ryoga, that was frustrating?" Questioned her best friend, who was wiping away her tears.

"Ryoga" was all she said to her best friend. He was frustrating, his non-caring attitude plus his skills with dual wielding, add the hate the adults seemed to have for her classmate, and you got an interesting puzzle.

"Ah well, don't worry. He frustrates everyone with his non-caring attitude"

"Yea about that, is it possible he isn't as non-caring as everyone makes him out to be?" Daphene asked curious to know what her best friend thought of him.

"It's possible but he must have really good control to be able to deal with everyone hating him, there are rumors that he's the Kings bastard son. which if true means he's the heir to the throne, and would explain why the Queen hates his guts."

"Does he have any hobbies beside playing games and listening to music" Daphene asked.

"From what I have heard he is a great fisherman, then again from what I have noticed, anything he sets his mind to he excels at. Some say he is a genius or a prodigy but no one can confirm that due to his non-caring, lazy attitude."

 **-Two days later-**

"How can it be this hard to get any information on him god damnit" Daphene yelled in frustration as she fell flat on her back on her bed.

"Probably because no one wants to get to know him and he always seemed to be alone. The only friend he seems to have is Greg who is out of town with his father for that cooking tournament." Came Roxanne's voice who was simply watching her best friend rage, knowing full well of her friends dislike for puzzles and Ryoga was a puzzle to everyone.

"Yea and that means we can't ask him anything and I doubt he would tell us anything, cause I know if people asked for information about you I wouldn't tell them anything that they couldn't find out by simply looking." Daphene stated as she ran her hand through her hair.

"And I wouldn't tell anyone anything about you either, cause your my best friend."

"I'm your only friend, at least that isn't using you for their own ends"

"Touché"

One thing Daphene loved about her friend was the fact that like her, she didn't worry about her looks. Neither girl in their opinion was pretty, although most teenage guys would say otherwise. She was well aware that almost every guy her age and even several older then her thought she was beautiful despite her looking almost like a child. She was also aware that those guys only had one thing in mind, sleeping with her not that she would ever sleep with him.

Sitting up, she noticed something out her window, there was a crowd that seemed to crowding around someone or something.

"What do you think is going on out there that they would crowd around like that" Daphene asked her friend who was once again reading her book.

"Ryoga, they don't like him being anywhere near the center of town at night and anytime he is they force him out." Was the only reply she got from her friend who didn't even look up from her book.

"And if your thinking of going and helping him don't it will only either get you killed, hurt or run out of town with him and you'll be forced to live as an outcast and I don't want to lose my best friend." Roxanne said in a quiet voice filled with concern as she looked at her best friend since childhood.

"I know but it's not right that they get away with this, doesn't anyone step up and stop this"

"Who says they get away with it? I know for a fact that they don't as my own father was once in a group like that, we got fined pretty heavily, the King doesn't like it when people mess with him, seems protective of him and anyone who hurts him in anyway gets fined at best and jailed at worse unless they tried to kill him. In which case they end up dead and their families have to pay a hefty fine." Roxanne stated with a hint of sadness at what her father had done.

"Well, if the king is protective of him then maybe the rumors are true and he is the Kings bastard son. The guards don't seem to mind him and the only people that seemed to hate him are those that love the queen and follow her word like its law."

"Very true, but he could also be the Hero of Craft's son, he does look a lot like him, in which case he would at least be the nephew to the King and still of royal blood. After all no one knows what happened to the Hero of Craft's wife, she had in fact disappeared and hasn't been seen since the end of the great war." Roxanne told her best friend in what Daphene called her lecture mode, this happened anytime she spoke of anything having to do with enchanting or history.

"Holy crap that's right, if he is the son of either the King or the Hero of Craft then he is in fact royalty and yet the villagers treat him like he's a plague. If it can be proven he is the son of the King then the village will regret isolating him, and if he is the son of the Hero of Craft then the entire world is going to be after his head, none of the other kingdoms are willing to let him take over, cause it was decided during the war that the Hero of Craft would be the King of every kingdom, and if he does in fact have a son then everyone will try and either stop him from becoming emperor or will try and get his favor and corrupt him with their greed." Daphene said as she stared wide eye at the crowd in the center of town from her window.


End file.
